A Deeper View
by Kurisuti Kamae
Summary: Poetry can sometimes go as deep if not deeper than any story can. I felt this was the best way to portray the soul's or thoughts of some characters. Better than it sounds. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**INESCAPABLE WORLD OF THE BEAST**

**Everything attractive and beautiful,**

**Dangerously phantasmagorical,**

**Draws you close: so wonderful**

**Until it becomes too hard to handle**

**For answers you then scramble**

**Hope is an unlit candle**

**Your destiny is ineluctable**

**Welcome to this world that is inescapable.**

**Gift for the darkness; call it a warning**

**Don't expect to last until morning**

**Do you see the flies swarming?**

**They reach out to you in silent warning**

**You must be sacred to see me as the beast**

**Upon their fears, I shall continue to feast.**

**Pay me no mind but hear me out at least;**

**For, I am your master. Beware of the beast.**

**We shall have fun once you are gone.**

**No one to proclaim what is right and wrong.**

**All civil rules will be gone and we shall move on.**

**We will hunt every night and dance until dawn.**

**You have the truth you must never say;**

**For, if you do, you will die today.**

**I have contaminated their minds with lies.**

**Fear me, Hiei: I am the Lord of the Flies.**

**This piece of poetry was based on the story "The Lord of the Flies", which, by no means, belongs to me. **

**Please tell me what you think. I tried my best to punctuate it properly and mix the story with Hiei's attempt to portray his mind as the beast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speaker: RopeSetting: In the boat during the storm**

**After her accomplices death**

**Situation:**

**The rope is observing the events before the crash, inferring her feelings, and slightly mocking her **

**(Try & guess the maiden's name)**

**Maiden's Agonizing Bondage: I shan't Let Go**

**Hold still, dear maiden, I must bind you so**

**Thank thy merciless fate; for, I shan't let go**

**She screams Christ's name and prays**

**Reflecting upon watery visions of unlived days**

**The fragile young maiden with lovely eyes**

**No matter how she begs, reality tells no lies**

**Wake up, it stings, portraying this is no dream**

**Thus the truth engulfs her in ice cold steam**

**Rocks cut at her flesh as sharply as would a knife**

**Icicles pierce her pale skin but I shan't let go**

**Sweet maiden, struggling helplessly for dear life**

**How agonizing to be freed in death at Norman's Woe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youth Violence: Adjourning the Inevitable Apocalypse**

**Brutally ostracized from society**

**Ripped to shreds by unmerciful humanity**

**Youth Violence: verbal, emotional, and physical**

**Leaving joyful moments but ephemeral**

**Unaccepted for a contrastive mind**

**A once blossomed rose that's withered and dry**

**Opposing a set atmosphere, you will find**

**Leads to much criticism of various kinds**

**Criticized day by day and hated for my ways**

**Covered in many azure colored stains**

**Verbal abuse that burns but I must hide**

**Worse than physical pain is the irony inside**

**Jealousy of being the victim leading me to insanity**

**We know not what we have become**

**To the outsiders, what we youths have done!**

**My own actions in the past I shun**

**What I have become, what I once was**

**But I feel as any witness does**

**A student friend, beaten to death**

**How could I be anything but upset?**

**Myself I blame for not saving her that lonesome night**

**I can hear her screams and sense her fright**

**Unable to save her from that vindictive youth male's infidelity**

**Bearing scars of guilt as to how I could fail with such impunity**

**Risen in the abysses of the origins of time**

**Youths are exposed to the tyranny around them**

**If a forgotten soul cries and no one hears them,**

**Did the cries result in a sound or simply fade away?**

**Originates in the souls of victims or witnesses**

**Slowly burning them from within**

**This realm which we created; singing melodies of sin**

**They seek release yet adults are incognizant of where they've been**

**Adults, criminals they think, for shoving them away**

**Too busy or exhausted to hear what they had to say**

**So they squander away to deal with it somehow**

**We then play a theatrical role but it's too late now**

**Untouched with emotions engulf them like a bliss of ecstasy**

**The signs are not unfathomable but we're too blind to see**

**The intimacy that murderer and victim share**

**Violence: the way these youths choose to fare**

**With all that's marred the purity inside; too furious to care**

**Hence, we hear screams following a mother's prayer**

**Violence shall continue, in an infernal hell, to enthrall**

**Until reluctance and hatred in our society falls**

**Scarce are observers who notice these youths left forlorn**

**Dealing with exposure to the world outside the ivory tower**

**Pressured by circumstances through which violence is born**

**Forcing even the daringly brave, in fear, to cower**

**  
Greater malice in those who see but turn away**

**Than the misled youths without a clue**

**Worse than the abandoned who lose their way**

**Are the malevolent hunters who watch the pursuit?**

**How do we end what never began**

**Placing each other's hand in hand**

**Searching for water deep in a desert**

**Recalling what continues to maliciously hurt**

**The youths who go astray or reach their demise**

**If their story was heard, it would mesmerize**

**All who listen to how they were inflicted with lies**

**Will grieve the failure of their helpless tries**

**Environment affects how each youth matures**

**If one is exposed to violence growing up, it lures**

**Them away from the rarely given guidance**

**Parents just need to pay attention and offer assistance**

**Understand the message I am attempting to convey**

**Become a resolute parent to avoid disturbing news**

**Some more than others, hear what I say**

**Bring it to an end, before to violence, we all lose**

**Five in the evening or late at midnight**

**Do you know where your kids will be tonight?**

**If not, you may wish to follow my advice**

**Instead of shunning it for the rest of your life**

**This is in Shiori's point of view. The murder she refers to was the murder of a friend taking classes at a college and getting murdered one night by her husband. This poem was inspired by actual events in my life. Please let me know what you think. It is my longest work of Literature yet. Its all about the process of a pure child becoming a heartless monster. Deeply, it relates to Kurama, Hiei, their pasts, and the pasts of villains on the show. All the villains we see became what they are through this process. Violence affected their lives, no one was their to help them, and so it consumed them. If any parents are reading this, please take it seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attacks on Pearl Harbor: Attacks on Us All**

**Like a chisel had stabbed through burned wood.**

**In terror and anger, the whole country stood.**

**Pearl Harbor was bombed, lives were robbed.**

**With tears swelling, most of our country had sobbed.**

**Everyone took out the time to grieve and mourn.**

**This attack by the Japanese left our nation torn.**

**People cried out that they'll protect their liberty,**

**With over two thousand deaths, it opposed integrity.**

**Air attacks on an ill-prepared Pearl Harbor base,**

**Raising an obstacle for American citizens to face.**

**Every seventh of December we remember this day.**

**Sixty-three years later, feelings of agony remain at bay.**

**-Aisha Ahmed**

**If Kurama had to, for an assignment, write about the attacks on Pearl Harbor, I think he would write something similar to this. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Shiori was in the hospital and Shuichi was not yet able to get any type of job, they had to have faced tough times during which it is easy to forget to be grateful for what we have. This is Kurama's experience about learning how luchy he truly is and how ungrateful we all can be. I hope many readers learn from this too!**

**Our Debt**

**I was angered for I had no shoes**

**Then I met a man who had no feet**

**The privileges we take for granted**

**Like shelter, health, and food to eat**

**Are special gifts that are not ours to keep!**

**We never know what we have until**

**That very thing is with us no more.**

**Each opportunity, every chance to fulfill**

**Our desires and the ability to soar**

**Are all blessings we do not give thanks for!**

**When we encounter a loss as a strike or lose**

**We curse Lady Fate who does not care.**

"**I reward ungratefulness with more bad news."**

**She passes me by and whispers in my ear**

**These words of advice no one wants to hear.**

**The more we get, the more cavalier we become,**

**The more and more often we tend to forget**

**All the people who have so much less**

**And how to payback with interest our debt**

**Which we pay of with gratitude when we don't forget!**

**If we could calculate everything we have for free**

**The things we see, clothes we wear, and air we breathe,**

**We realize that life owes us nothing**

**No matter what we lose, we have more than we need**

**If nothing, life itself, is a gift we don't perceive.**

**It was then I remembered that man I had met**

**Where he needed to go, I had forgotten to ask.**

**Begging him to allow me, I lifted him unto my back**

**And with him, as I passed the iridescent sunset**

**I followed the tracks Lady Fate had left.**

**She glowed like candle of hope right there**

**Surrounded by a poor family saying a thankful prayer**

**Our gazes met and she began to hum a soft tune**

**And the melody spoke to say I had began to repay a debt**

**That I could not fully repay anytime soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my favorite poem. It took long to write and I really hope every1 likes it. **

**Scenario: This goes along with my story "Playing Beyond My League". Please do check it out to understand this. Anyways its based on Tonya and her thoughts about Kurama. What would a girl who's whole life has been filled with pain and suffering again and again at the hands of one man think when she hears the name:Yoko Kurama?**

**Hateful Lust Written In Blood**

**You need not know how I feel **

**My life has been a lie; something unreal**

**Bloody words washed away **

**Nothing more than enticing pain.**

**Tears of Blood; a heart of stone**

**Love will remain forever unknown**

**For we are all but alone**

**Pity the child born without a home.**

"Show no mercy it shall make you weak.

Learn to kill if success you seek.

Pitiful cries passed from mother to child.

Fulfill longings to kill, for, it is desired."

**Spoken blandly, these words by him**

**No longer human but a heartless fiend.**

**This secret's grudge I cannot hold**

**The forgotten story that shan't be told.**

**Endless nights of soundless cries'**

**Carrying the burden of the harshest lies.**

**Dragging through endless days**

**Hoping that he'll someday change his ways.**

**Feel the blood sizzling through my veins**

**Cries of the dead, my past pulling at my reigns**

**Tied around my neck too tight**

**Overwhelming me with weakness, for, I can't fight.**

**The poison seeping through my skin**

**The fire's light growing dim**

**Stay away, keep your distance**

**I am beyond your help or assistance**

**Your touch will incite violent resistance**

**These memories for you are too intense **

**If knoweth you must**

**This is hateful lust**

**Not written in ink but blood turned black**

**His filthy blood is all it may lack**

**No longer criticize what you can not understand.**

**Only us few have experienced it first hand. **

**Tears emerging in the form of a flood.**

**This is hateful lust written in blood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I once heard this saying that those who look dark on the outside (chains, gothic/punk clothes, gothic personality, etc.) are, really, not dark at all. They're just people who look to escape from their problems or try to hopelessly rebel against society. (No offense meant at all, just a saying) **

**However, the people who truly have a connection with the darkness are above that and are near impossible to pick out. They blend in, are last suspected, highest respected, admired, loved by many, and usually the last ones anyone would expect to have that connection to the darkness. **

**Well, I think that is the case with a certain kitsune. When he answered a couple of girls praising him about his test scores in a specific episode, he responded with a "you know me well" I thought he might have actually thought up something like this in truth in his mind at that moment.**

Behind The Mask, I am…

I am the truth many consider a lie

I am the realization that sees eye to eye.

I am an enemy, a villain, a friend.

For some a beginning, for others, an end.

I am the intensity in every hue

The person some love and others wish they never knew

I am the hidden desire in every mind

And the escape that seekers never find.

I am the fear welling up inside

I am as the rockiest road, one wild ride

I am the honesty few can face.

An enchanted scent, a forbidden taste.

I am the ice cold waves, the blazing fire

Both a liberator and a slave, a fighter for hire

I am a glittering ray of moonlight, a lover of the night

A tricky dream that can quickly vanish out of sight.

I am a feather of a fallen angel with a broken wing

A rough and passionate lover, a dark sin

A spark of light dancing through the sky, a bird that cannot fly

I am the thread binding a shattered heart weakly sewn.

I am a black rose made of stone.

-Kurisuti Kamae

Please respond to this with ideas, reflections, and even criticism of my portrayal of Kurama's thoughts, which is much better than no response. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A Fleeting Dream

Running across my mind

Showing up from time to time

These tormenting dreams

That taunt and tease

They capture me in the most alluring cage

And play before me, an act on a dazzling stage

And for a moment, my soul is free

Dancing to the sweetest melody

As I see soft scarlet petals, a crystal clear waterfall,

Hear mystical birds humming, and feel the raindrops as they fall

And, yes, I recognize the presence of who I was searching for.

The one, for whom I'd give anything, everything, and more.

But just as we are inches away

I begin to see her image fade

And a thundering sound rips through the sky

As memories replay the way she chose to die.

It breaks me in two

As reality strikes me: hard and true

That in the end, it is only a dream

She isn't here no matter how real this mirage may seem

And for the sake of my sanity

I lock these dreams up somewhere in my mind

Coming back to face reality

Knowing they'll haunt me again sometime

Situation: Have you ever wondered that Hiei might have loved someone in the past but he would probably not have been the nicest mate. After all, he hates weakness and emotion so I wonder how his mate would have responded. In this case, I showed that they used to meat in a beautiful forest long ago but he began to push her away and over time, as tensions grew, she ended up leaving him and this life behind. How would this affect Hiei?

Please give me feedback on this.


End file.
